One Winged Angel
by Demyx Rules
Summary: The life story of Sephiroth with a little bit of twist around chapter 50, when I get to mess with him! Unfortunately, only the prologue is up because I'm jotting down ideas, brainstorming, and stuff like that. Don't read the prologue if you don't want to.


**Note: **I suck at beginnings, so they're really boring, but give me a chance to upload the rest!! R&R, please... praise and critisize... all is welcome. This is a fan-fiction of Sephiroth and his miserable life... it should last a while, so expect a lot of Sepphie-goodness... heck, it might make it to 100 chapters, and that's my goal! Also, note that later on, it'll be Sephiroth's point of view.

**One-Winged Angel**

**By Soraya L.**

**Prologue**

There was a big, exciting announcement from President ShinRa as he declared that a scientific investigation would occur according to the scientists' plans. Worldwide, in the ShinRa newspaper, the issue of the month was rumors that a scientific investigation would commence in Nibelheim, the small town suitable for private excavations. Doctor William Gast would conduct the research of the JENOVA Project beforehand to assure the scientists what they required and yearned for... guidelines.

JENOVA was a 2,000-year-old specimen unearthed by Professor Gast, and he experimented on the female specimen he called "Jenova", the calamity from the skies. He believed that Jenova was an ancient, a Cetra, so in order to understand the living patterns of Jenova, he had to find live Cetra, which was impossible, since their existence depleted down to only one survivor. He found that last survivor, a young woman named Ifalna, who held the wise tales and customs of the Cetra, people who could talk to the Planet. Jenova revealed so much to the people when they discovered a powerful spirit energy called Mako, the Lifestream, which could either be produced to electricity and life-support or condensed to create Materia, orbs that increase the abilities of humans after inserted into their weapon or body.

Gast, however, was a wise man, and knew his limits... He saw the Jenova Project going too far when experimenting with other people's children popped into the options. He removed himself from the project, and while studying Ifalna, he had fallen in love with her, and they married shortly. Professor Gast, the genius scientist who had conducted the Jenova Project, and Ifalna, the wise ancient who believed Jenova was not a Cetra, conceived a child... named Aerith.

Hojo, the crazy mad scientist, took over the project, extracting the viruses from Jenova, and trying to rejuvenate her to produce 100 pure cells. Was it possible? That was what Hojo wanted to find out. At the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim, experimenting would be done with professional scientists, Turk bodyguards, inventors, security guards, and random ShinRa employees. Hojo was the head scientist, so he did not require a Turk bodyguard, and his persuasion skills did the trick often.

In the quaint little town of Nibelheim, cozy and warm under the August sun, the journies will begin... the pre-events of our story... will commence in the first few chapters.

It was a long journey from Midgar to Nibelheim, but the scientists came worldwide, while the Turks were dispatched from the Midgar headquarters. The random ShinRa employees would be from the Nibelheim district, specializing in the mechanics and dirt-poor jobs with their low pay from ShinRa, but it was better than being a beggar at the slums, wasn't it? This area would be the product of a malice... If it wasn't for the Jenova Project, then so many people would've survived...

Welcome to the story of... Sephiroth!

---

**Note: **It's a very short prologue, but I fit in as much as I could... This is the pre-events of Sephiroth, so you COULD skip to the later chapters if you wish to... but you'd miss out a lot of good story, because I'm trying my best to make one of the best stories ever on this website of Sephiroth... I doubt I'll make it though, there are too many talented professionals for me to try... oh well. At least I try.

The first chapter will take place around Sephiroth's parents' background... and how they led totally different lives before they met.


End file.
